The Tropican Way
by Simpli
Summary: He's the autocratic ruler of Tropico, his orders are absolute...mostly. He has led his island nation through centuries of struggle and survived not only the nuclear Rocket launched by the traitor Richards but also those of mad Leon Kane and his Order. But time does not heal all wounds, it even strikes them. Now he lost his lovely flower...but regained a grandson.


**El Presidente Junior**

* * *

**This is an idea, or maybe the shade of an idea which found time to be written down today~**

* * *

*cough cough*

The birth of El presidente Junior happened on a clear day.

A blue sky was covering the isla and a dozen rainbows suddenly appeared over Tropicos highest peak as Junior let out a small cry which shook the mountain snow and summoned the animals to his side.

As he lay in the snow, clad in nothing but a blanket and accompanied by a box of English milk, the wild lamas came to his side and warmed him with their wool.

A whole swarm of Toucans was gliding past the sun, their wings flapping in union through the clear tropico air and leading them was no one other than El Toucan, El Presidente's wonderful pet.

So they came, from the smallest and harmless rabbit to the big and dangerous camels, which had invaded our lovely isla years ago, to pay their tribute to Junior!

Noticing every little change on our island it wasn't a surprise that-

* * *

"Stop! El Diablo won't stand for this! It's not just any peak but the Mount Tropico! Correct that immediately or my and my nationalist will start playing our favourite sport again….on the streets."

*Sigh…*

* * *

The birth of El presidente Junior happened on a clear day.

A blue sky was covering the isla and a dozen rainbows suddenly appeared on the **mount Tropcio, the highest Mountain in the world, the only structure on earth which reached into space itself!** **(Height 2852m)**

Junior let out a small cry which shook the mountain snow and summoned the animals to his side.

As he lay in the snow, clad in nothing but a blanket and accompanied by a box of English milk, the wild lamas came to his side and warmed him with their wool.

A whole swarm of Toucans was gliding past the sun, their wings flapping in union through the clear tropico air and leading them was no one other than El Toucan, El Presidente's wonderful pet.

So they came, from the smallest and harmless rabbit to the big and dangerous camels, which had invaded our lovely isla years ago, to pay their tribute to Junior!

Noticing every little change on our island it wasn't a surprise that our beloved…

"A moment my friend….I think we could all become rich here. Why don't you add a little….add for our tourist index? It would of course be for Tropico itself…."

*Another heavy sigh*

The birth of El presidente Junior happened on a clear day.

A blue sky was covering the isla and a dozen rainbows suddenly appeared on the **mount Tropcio, the highest Mountain in the world, the only structure on earth which reached into space itself!** **(Height 2852m)**

Junior let out a small cry which shook the mountain snow and summoned the animals to his side.

**The snow on Tropico isn't easily shaken, it's the most safest and coolest snow on the whole world, the perfect place for the ski resort you can visit on your vacations! **

As he lay in the snow, clad in nothing but a blanket and accompanied by a box of English milk, the wild lamas came to his side and warmed him with their wool.

A whole swarm of Toucans was gliding past the sun, their wings flapping in union through the clear tropico air and leading them was no one other than El Toucan, El Presidente's wonderful pet.

So they came, from the smallest and harmless rabbit to the big and dangerous camels, which had invaded our lovely isla years ago, to pay their tribute to Junior!

Noticing every little change on our island it wasn't a surprise that our beloved Presidente himself….

"Now what do we have here! You are going to mind the wishes of those two but you won't add something to point out the dangers our industry is creating for the poor Toucans!"

"….yes….Sunny"

* * *

The birth of El presidente Junior happened on a clear day.

A blue sky was covering the isla and a dozen rainbows suddenly appeared on the **mount Tropcio, the highest Mountain in the world, the only structure on earth which reached into space itself!** **(Height 2852m)**

Junior let out a small cry which shook the mountain snow and summoned the animals to his side.

**The snow on Tropico isn't easily shaken, it's the most safest and coolest snow on the whole world, the perfect place for the ski resort you can visit on your vacations! **

As he lay in the snow, clad in nothing but a blanket and accompanied by a box of English milk, the wild lamas came to his side and warmed him with their wool.

A whole swarm of Toucans was gliding past the sun, their wings flapping in union through the clear tropico air, **something which was only thanks to the Environmentalist, whose unwavering dedication to the preservation of Tropicos nature is standing between the Toucans and extinction**, and leading them was no one other than El Toucan, El Presidente's wonderful pet himself!

So they came, from the smallest and harmless rabbit to the big and dangerous camels, which had invaded our lovely isla years ago, to pay their tribute to Junior!

Noticing every little change on our island it wasn't a surprise that our beloved Presidente himself took his limo to drive to the tourist observation post build next to the Position of Junior to…

* * *

"No no no! You can't do this! This is a slight against El Presidente himself! As leader of the loyalists, I, General Penultimo demand him to be shown in a heroic light fit for his greatness!"

*Scratching of paper can be heard, before another cough comes*

* * *

The birth of El presidente Junior happened on a clear day.

A blue sky was covering the isla and a dozen rainbows suddenly appeared on the **mount Tropcio, the highest Mountain in the world, the only structure on earth which reached into space itself!** **(Height 2852m)**

Junior let out a small cry which shook the mountain snow and summoned the animals to his side.

**The snow on Tropico isn't easily shaken, it's the most safest and coolest snow on the whole world, the perfect place for the ski resort you can visit on your vacations! **

As he lay in the snow, clad in nothing but a blanket and accompanied by a box of English milk, the wild lamas came to his side and warmed him with their wool.

A whole swarm of Toucans was gliding past the sun, their wings flapping in union through the clear tropico air, **something which was only thanks to the Environmentalist, whose unwavering dedication to the preservation of Tropicos nature is standing between the Toucans and extinction**, and leading them was no one other than El Toucan, El Presidente's wonderful pet himself!

So they came, from the smallest and harmless rabbit to the big and dangerous camels, which had invaded our lovely isla years ago, to pay their tribute to Junior!

Noticing every little change on our island it wasn't a surprise that our beloved Presidente himself started to **climb up to the sides of the mountain with his bare hands, while freezing winds howled around him and tore on this uniform.**

**Like a hero of old ages he fought against the mountain inch for inch, in an epic clash of will between the forces of Nature and El Presidente himself.**

As he finally reached the top of the mountain he saw the baby gurgling happily with a snake hugged in it's arms.

* * *

"What do you think you are doing you….you….Civilians! The Tropican military won't stand to being forgotten like this! Change this at once or we will enact martial law! "

* * *

The birth of El presidente Junior happened on a clear day.

A blue sky was covering the isla and a dozen rainbows suddenly appeared on the **mount Tropcio, the highest Mountain in the world, the only structure on earth which reached into space itself!** **(Height 2852m)**

Junior let out a small cry which shook the mountain snow and summoned the animals to his side.

**The snow on Tropico isn't easily shaken, it's the most safest and coolest snow on the whole world, the perfect place for the ski resort you can visit on your vacations! **

As he lay in the snow, clad in nothing but a blanket and accompanied by a box of English milk, the wild lamas came to his side and warmed him with their wool.

A whole swarm of Toucans was gliding past the sun, their wings flapping in union through the clear tropico air, **something which was only thanks to the Environmentalist, whose unwavering dedication to the preservation of Tropicos nature is standing between the Toucans and extinction**, and leading them was no one other than El Toucan, El Presidente's wonderful pet himself!

So they came, from the smallest and harmless rabbit to the big and dangerous camels, which had invaded our lovely isla years ago, to pay their tribute to Junior!

Noticing every little change on our island it wasn't a surprise that our beloved Presidente himself started to **climb up to the sides of the mountain with his bare hands, while freezing winds howled around him and tore on this uniform.**

**Like a hero of old ages he fought against the mountain inch for inch, in an epic clash of will between the forces of Nature and El Presidente himself.**

As he finally reached the top of the mountain he saw the baby gurgling happily with a snake hugged in it's arms.

But before El presidente could take his apparent heir in his arms, then non other displayed such abilities other than El presidente before,** three dozen rebels jumped out of the bushes which sparsely covered the mountain and trained their rifles at him.**

**In a hail of bullets he took cover and started to reply bravely with his pistol, but everything seemed lost, until a load roar could be heard:**

**Over the nearly vertical wall of the mountain came a Mark II tank of the tropican military, clad in the new reactive armour it embodied 37 tonnes of pure El Presidente Dictatorship and mercilessly drove over the puny rebel forces, Junior being rescued by the joined efforts of the military and El Presidente: The guardians of our Island!**

* * *

"Better~", a lascivious voice cooed as the writer got another coughing fit, "But this is a bit crude….we intellectuals love our Presidente to show the superiority of his mind….and I would be very very thankful if you could…"

*gulp*

* * *

The birth of El presidente Junior happened on a clear day.

A blue sky was covering the isla and a dozen rainbows suddenly appeared on the **mount Tropcio, the highest Mountain in the world, the only structure on earth which reached into space itself!** **(Height 2852m)**

Junior let out a small cry which shook the mountain snow and summoned the animals to his side.

**The snow on Tropico isn't easily shaken, it's the most safest and coolest snow on the whole world, the perfect place for the ski resort you can visit on your vacations! **

As he lay in the snow, clad in nothing but a blanket and accompanied by a box of English milk, the wild lamas came to his side and warmed him with their wool.

A whole swarm of Toucans was gliding past the sun, their wings flapping in union through the clear tropico air, **something which was only thanks to the Environmentalist, whose unwavering dedication to the preservation of Tropicos nature is standing between the Toucans and extinction**, and leading them was no one other than El Toucan, El Presidente's wonderful pet himself!

So they came, from the smallest and harmless rabbit to the big and dangerous camels, which had invaded our lovely isla years ago, to pay their tribute to Junior!

Noticing every little change on our island it wasn't a surprise that our beloved Presidente himself started to **climb up to the sides of the mountain with his bare hands, while freezing winds howled around him and tore on this uniform.**

**Like a hero of old ages he fought against the mountain inch for inch, in an epic clash of will between the forces of Nature and El Presidente himself.**

As he finally reached the top of the mountain he saw the baby gurgling happily with a snake hugged in it's arms.

But before El presidente could take his apparent heir in his arms, then non other displayed such abilities other than El presidente before,** three dozen rebels jumped out of the bushes which sparsely covered the mountain and trained their rifles at him.**

**In a hail of bullets he took cover and started to reply bravely with his pistol, but everything seemed lost, until a load roar could be heard:**

**Over the nearly vertical wall of the mountain came a Mark II tank of the tropican military, clad in the new reactive armour it embodied 37 tonnes of pure El Presidente Dictatorship and mercilessly drove over the puny rebel forces, Junior being rescued by the joined efforts of the military and El Presidente: The guardians of our Island!**

As they stood on top of the mountain, El Presidente took Junior safely in his arms, shielding him from the wind, peering down at the baby who was laughing delighted and even dared to touch the beard of El Presidente!

Laughing deeply our beloved leader **walked towards the edge of the mountain and simply jumped down!**

**But he only did this to activate the jetpack he had designed in his spare time, starting to fly towards palace, waving in greeting as he passed the rocket of our space program.**

As he nearly….

* * *

"This Comrade won't do it at all! You have jumped to everyone's wishes, even those of the capitalists and militarists under us, but you haven't mentioned the fruits of socialism in one word yet!"

* * *

The birth of El presidente Junior happened on a clear day.

A blue sky was covering the isla and a dozen rainbows suddenly appeared on the **mount Tropcio, the highest Mountain in the world, the only structure on earth which reached into space itself!** **(Height 2852m)**

Junior let out a small cry which shook the mountain snow and summoned the animals to his side.

**The snow on Tropico isn't easily shaken, it's the most safest and coolest snow on the whole world, the perfect place for the ski resort you can visit on your vacations! **

As he lay in the snow, clad in nothing but a blanket and accompanied by a box of English milk, the wild lamas came to his side and warmed him with their wool.

A whole swarm of Toucans was gliding past the sun, their wings flapping in union through the clear tropico air, **something which was only thanks to the Environmentalist, whose unwavering dedication to the preservation of Tropicos nature is standing between the Toucans and extinction**, and leading them was no one other than El Toucan, El Presidente's wonderful pet himself!

So they came, from the smallest and harmless rabbit to the big and dangerous camels, which had invaded our lovely isla years ago, to pay their tribute to Junior!

Noticing every little change on our island it wasn't a surprise that our beloved Presidente himself started to **climb up to the sides of the mountain with his bare hands, while freezing winds howled around him and tore on this uniform.**

**Like a hero of old ages he fought against the mountain inch for inch, in an epic clash of will between the forces of Nature and El Presidente himself.**

As he finally reached the top of the mountain he saw the baby gurgling happily with a snake hugged in it's arms.

But before El presidente could take his apparent heir in his arms, then non other displayed such abilities other than El presidente before,** three dozen rebels jumped out of the bushes which sparsely covered the mountain and trained their rifles at him.**

**In a hail of bullets he took cover and started to reply bravely with his pistol, but everything seemed lost, until a load roar could be heard:**

**Over the nearly vertical wall of the mountain came a Mark II tank of the tropican military, clad in the new reactive armour it embodied 37 tonnes of pure El Presidente Dictatorship and mercilessly drove over the puny rebel forces, Junior being rescued by the joined efforts of the military and El Presidente: The guardians of our Island!**

As they stood on top of the mountain, El Presidente took Junior safely in his arms, shielding him from the wind, peering down at the baby who was laughing delighted and even dared to touch the beard of El Presidente!

Laughing deeply our beloved leader **walked towards the edge of the mountain and simply jumped down!**

**But he only did this to activate the jetpack he had designed in his spare time, starting to fly towards palace, waving in greeting as he passed the rocket of our space program.**

As he nearly reached the palace he made a turn in the air, Junior enjoying this more than anything else, El Presidente flew **over the great apartment complexes he had build, sign of the great efforts Tropico was making to stride to a high standard of living and working.**

And so he finally reached the palace, setting down in front of it, carrying Junior into his home and declaring him heir to El Presidente himself, holding him up from the balcony for all **of the worker paradise named** Tropico to see!

* * *

"Is…is that done….like that?", the Journalist who had written the text asked carefully, not daring to look at seven most influential persons on Tropico, except El Presidente himself of course.

"I'm not sure, maybe we should shift the whole place of it from the mount Tropico…towards a Vulcan maybe? I think it has a nice ring, El Presidente climbing the ash covered flanks of El -",

Penultimo jumped out of his chair with bright eyes gesturing wildly at his idea, before being shoved into his seat again by El Diablo who grabbed the second in commands collar and glared at him angrily.

"Ohhh! You want to forget our national treasures and heritages and go for a un-tropican Vulcan because it looks better?!"

After staring at the nationalists leaders bared teeth for a moment, Penultimo was rescued by General Rodriguez who hit the side of the skin heads head with his pistol, sending him into unconscious….not that anyone had the urge to help him.

"It's unbelievable what you maggots are trying to do! It's clear that the military needs to take the largest role in Juniors official story, we can start integrating him in our chain of command and make him into a real man and ardent militarist for the good of Tropico!",

The general bellowed loudly, crossing his arms in contempt for all those sissies around him.

"Now now general….maybe we could talk about that? I'm sure the boy would get a much better tuition when staying with us capitalists: war is expensive and your generals can lead the troops after all, let the boy lead Tropico to economical greatness and the crumples will even fall on the military budget.",

Antonio Lopez said smoothly, his hawk like nose hiding a small grin, as he inclined his top hat towards the gathered party leaders.

Comrade Vasquaz growled, his moustache jumping up and down agitatedly as he grounded his teeth against another in anger, before snapping:

"So you and those other blood suckers who life from the blood of the people can corrupt Junior! No way this will happen! They boy has to have a normal Tropican life and education, going to kindergarten and school with the children of the people!"

Lopez and Vasquaz were glaring at another from their chairs, only stopping as Miss Pineapple stood up and walked in between them, reaching out and patting both of them on their respective hats;

"Now now…no fighting you two~ I`m sure we can all say that we want Junior to have the best education possible…I`m sure we can bring El Presidente to build a few more schools for me….I mean for Tropico of course~"

The dreamy smile she gave the other seven party leaders, was meet with angry glares.

Sunny took it as bit further and snuck up behind the leader of the intellectuals only to smash a pot with a small innocent flower on top of her giant head,

"Take this!", the radio moderator cried out as the teacher sank to the floor

"Children should be one with mother nature, instead of sitting in dreary and boring school rooms! Let them take their surf boards and visit me at the Jolly Rogers on the beach!"

"You won`t turn the heir into a tree hugging hippy!", Rodriguez cried out and grabbed a small stool from the side and threw it at Sunny, who tried to step aside, only to find Penultimo wrapping his arms around her in a try to shove her aside: resulting….in him catching the stool against his head and sinking to the ground with Sunny pinned below him.

"That is the true face of the military, bludgeoning anyone who has another opinion down!", Comrade Vasquaz cried as he also jumped out of his chair, throwing himself at the General with the shout: "Viva la revolution! Viva la Tropico!",

Both of them hitting the ground in a blur, hitting against another, just before the General let out a pained cry "My wound!",

Clutching his knee with both hands, while Comrade Vasquaz stumbled up again triumphantly and gave the wound, which prevented Tropicos chief military from going to battle himself, a swift kick.

"That`s the spirit of the people, it won`t be curbed by the dogs like yo-",

Everything else he wanted to say was cut off by the walking cane which hit him on the right temple and made the Comrade hit the ground next to the still painful whimpering General, both eyes closed and unconscious.

"And that is 100% Tropico steel and the rule of the free market.",

Antonio Lopez said amused while leaning on his cane and regarding the view before him with thoughts regarding the best way to exploit it now, maybe make some photos to blackmail them later, it wasn`t everyday you had the chance to photograph all of…all?

Turning around the elder capitalists eyes widened as he stared up at El Diablo who was forming his hands into fists and giving him a gloating look:

"Say Lopez…why don`t we have a small talk about your idea of bringing foreign cheap labourers into Tropico?"

His top hat falling off his head in fear, Lopez backed away, but then El Diablo descended upon him and showed him just how else favourite sport worked…

Sometime later El Diablo stood above the wrecked carnage smugly and surveyed the scene smugly. "Now this is how a real Tropican deals with such things!"

Letting out a laugh he turned around only to frown lightly as the tip of his foot brushed against glass bottle and as he followed the way it must have taken to reach him his eyes fall on Pater Esteban…who had peacefully slept through all the ordeal in deep….prayer….clutching multiple bottles of rum against his chest.

Stepping a bit closer, El Diablo leaned forward, reaching out and grabbed the drunken priest's beard

"Oiiii! Old man, El Diable doesn`t find this fun-",

The next thing heard was the shattering sound of glass and another thud as the seventh body get to know the floor of El Presidentes Lobby better.

Yawning lightly Pater Esteban, rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes with his left hand, while looking down at the broken half of a bottle he was still holding in his right hand.

"The Lord gives….and the Lord takes…Amen.", he slurred and slowly moved out of his chair, wobbling unsurely on his feet as he walked towards the Lobby`s door.

Just before his hands could reach the handle, the door was opened from the other side and Pater Esteban blinked as he found himself staring in a pair of black eyeglasses, just above a black beard and with a green military cap sitting ontop of the whole ensemble which was infact a face, but not any face….

"Ohhh….El Presidente, I was quite sure this place was kind of familiar…so this is your office-",

The priest stopped as his eyes fell down and centred on the chest of Tropicos leader.

"Ohhh….merciful Lord…",

His eyes turned up and he fainted outright, falling down at El Presidentes feet and clutching the last bottle of Rum with both hands.

* * *

Raising an eyebrow behind his sunglasses, El Presidente stepped over one of his advisors still body and then regarded the scene before him with a detached aloofness, which came from multiple dozen of other meetings which had ended likewise.

"Presidente….",

Turning around said person regarded the trembling journalist, who was hiding behind a desk table with a single page clutched against his chest.

Walking towards him, El Presidente took the page out of nervous hands and regarded it with one eye, it seemed…good enough to please everyone.

"Good…you can start printing it tomorrow."

Nodding fearfully the man gulped and quickly jumped up, hitting his head on the table with a wince, before scrambling out of the room relieved.

Looking at the mess which was his council, El Presidente opened the next set of doors and stepped into his office, taking seat in his comfy chair, which dominated the room behind the large and imposing table, made in the 18th century.

Closing his eyes he looked down at his chest and petted the small head of the baby which was strapped to it with a harness.

"Dr Zweistein?", he asked into the empty room and was soon rewarded with a small popping noise and some lights, which flickered over his eyelids, as an friendly elderly voice asked:

"What is it, my friend in past, present and future?"

"We couldn`t find her….we were so sure to meet her again after we travelled back into the colonial era…",

El Presidente said softly, his voice betraying more weariness and sadness to this one man, than he would ever show one of his closest advisors….even thought it was said man who was responsible for his anguish.

"I know Presidente….when we found a gold treasure hidden by a Pirate Evans for her family, we could only presume that she was around, it wasn`t until we found.."

"…her own try for a time machine…..she always was such a bright child…",

The President added as an afterthought, thinking of those early days…

"Yes….but….our machine should have found her again…I`m sure I let it search for her genetic signature alone, I have no idea how this baby…",

The Professor started a bit unsure how everything came to this, but the Presidente silenced him by raising his hand, before pointing at a letter sitting on his desk.

"This little one….is her only son….Abraham",

He raised his head and opened his eyes slightly,

"….our flower is dead…it seems that she nearly came back home but…something must have hold her and….from what I can see it was a man named….James Potter."

The elder man flinched back, his white beard shaking together with his head as he whispered "No…no….that can`t be….I promised…to bring her home."

Standing up from his seat El Presidente walked towards the genius, who suddenly seemed so frail, and put a soothing hand on his trembling shoulders.

"Abraham Zweistein….you have found something very precious….you have brought the last bit of Lily back home….Abraham!",

He said vehemently, his old friend's eyes snapping up to his own.

"This my friend….is Harry James Potter, born on the 31 July 1980 to one James Potter and Lily Potter….you have brought my grandson home my friend….home to Tropico."


End file.
